Tom "Spring heeled" Tompson
F.O.E Files: Name: Tom "Spring Heeled" Tompson Occupation: Mass-Murderer Weapons: No known weapons Abilities: He has sticky skin allowing him to scale vertical walls, rubbery bones that take no damage, he's skilled at free running and he's great at hand-to-hand combat Tom "Spring heeled" Tompson is a phsycotic, mutant mass-murderer. He can often be seen leaping accross the rooftops of Blackhaven, abducting and eventually killing any one who is within his grasp. Origin The three Tompson brothers, Tom, Tim and Trevor, were a nutorious family of grave robbers who would do anything to get their hands on money. Tom and his younger brothers lived in central London with their mother and grandparents in the 40's. His father had been killed in the Second World War. The three boys adored their father, and when he was killed they were distraught. They also lost all their money, meaning they had to rent out there house to their grandparents. Though little did the family know, the three boys also had their way of making money. They would go around grave robbing in the dead of night, then they'd sell the body parts to the black market. One night in 1972, the three brothers were out grave robbing as usual, when they came across a strange object in one of the graves. Instead of it being a dead body, it was a round, metal container, full of toxic chemicals. Though as there was a police man lurking near-by, they had to re-bury them and return the next night. But the next day, Tim and Trevor found Tom's diary, explaining how he was going to kill his two brothers in order to keep the chemicals, which he had found out were very expensive. Tim and Trevor then also hatched a plan to kill Tom... The night came very quickly, and just as Tom had pulled the toxin's out of the ground, Tim wipped out his father's old pistol that he'd "borrowed", and shot Tom in the heart. Tom then fell into the newly dug grave that was once home to the chemiclas. Though just as his brothers were about to leave, they knocked the toxin's into the hole. Knowing that they'd thrown their fortune away, the buried Tom and the chemicals and went home. 30 years later, Tom awoke again. The toxins had turned his skin slimy green and very sticky. He also realised that his bones had become very rubbery, allowing them to bend into any shape. Knowing that he could not live in London any more, he moved to the island named "Blackhaven." It was here he discovered that he could climb up walls thanks to his skin. He also found out that his rubbery bones were immune to bullets too. He then gained the nickname "Spring heeled" because of his incredible agility. He still wanders the streets of Blackhaven, looking for innocent victims to torture and inflict pain upon. Recent events Tom hasn't been up to much in Blackhaven recently, though he has been seen abducting a young couple in the backstreets of the city. Related Articles Blackhaven Villains